


blah blah blah

by playertwojerbear



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Autistic Jeremy Heere, Autistic Rich Goranski, Post-Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Rich Goranski & Jeremy Heere Friendship, Sleepovers, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Rich Goranski, butterscotch is an adorable cat i promise, can be taken as romantic or platonic !!, richjer best friend arc because they deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playertwojerbear/pseuds/playertwojerbear
Summary: just a small sleepover fun time, because rich and jeremy deserve to be happy
Relationships: Rich Goranski & Jeremy Heere
Kudos: 19





	blah blah blah

“uno!” 

“if you win this game im gonna kick your shit in” 

“oooo i’d love to see you do that” jeremy giggled looking at the stack in front of him. 

“i can’t stand gay people” rich grunted and threw down a 0 red. 

jeremy smirked and put his last card down. 

“i winnn” 

“NO FUCKING FAIR HEERE!” 

“it’s all fair baby” 

rich leaped from his side and threw himself on top of jeremy. 

“rich ge-get off of meeeeee” 

“no loser” 

“you’re the one who—“ jeremy coughed through his laughing 

rich got up and took a long dramatic sigh, falling back onto jeremy’s bed 

“you hungry yet?” 

rich took a minute, humming occasionally. 

“actually i wouldn’t mind food, plus if im not hungry its not like i can’t reheat it” 

jeremy bounced and nodded, jumping up from his spot on the floor almost immediately, swinging his door open

—————————

rich flapped his hands

“okay okay okay!! ummm...hmmmm...”

rich rolled onto his back and lifted his head to meet jeremy’s eyes, which were focused on his phone 

“what’s up?” 

jeremy shook his head and looked up at rich 

“what?”

rich frowned a bit “you..look bothered, you have your thinking face on, the one where you get like...waaaaaay too lost in your thoughts” 

“oh..no i’m fine...wait i have a face?” 

rich smiled and rolled onto his stomach, knowing to himself that was a terrible idea considering he’d just eaten 

“yeah!! it’s honestly adorable” 

jeremy smiled and shook his hands a bit, making a little chattering noise 

“i honestly forget what friends do at sleepovers, it’s been so long since i’ve...been to one”  
rich pulled out his phone, starting to mindlessly scroll through twitter. 

“i mean..i dont usually do much, just talk, eat, play random games, sometimes you cry, sometimes you end up coming out after years of it being kept inside— you know” jeremy shrugged “the usual” 

“cool cool, wanna just listen to music and talk in depth out our trauma?” rich looked up at the other boy, who had in sync looked at him at the same time

“hell yeah” 

—————————

rich spun jeremy in a circle as the music played loudly in the background 

“woaaah where did you learn how to dance?” rich laughed as jeremy dipped him 

“took salsa and ballroom dancing lessons when i grew up— no clue why” jeremy brought rich back up and smiled 

“oooo fancy, cant wait to see those embarrassing photos” 

“you wanna die dont you?”

“not by your hand” 

“then shhhh” 

—————————

“hmmmm, okay okay, i wanna say, you’ve never been out of new jersey?” rich kicked his feet 

“wrong, i have, i go to long island to see my cousins band sometimes, plus most of my family lives in new york about” jeremy snickered as rich hit the bed

“i will get one of these right, i will” rich rolled onto his back and thought 

“YOU’VE NEVER DYED YOUR HAIR” rich sprung up

“ding ding ding” jeremy rocked and messed with his hair 

“we’re gonna change that” 

“is- is that a promise or a threat” 

“both” 

—————————

jeremy brushed his hands through rich’s hair, the only light coming from rich’s phone screen and jeremy’s blue lights, which were dimmed. 

“LOOK AT IT!!” rich squeaked at a cat that showed up on his screen. 

“oh my god that’s adorable— it almost looks like butterscotch” jeremy perked up a little bit. 

“yeah!! whenever they were a kitten” rich smiled and sent the post to jake. 

the silence picked up again, only the comfortable sleepy breathing of both boys. 

“okay okay jer...water, earth, fire, or air?” 

jeremy peeped one eye open, looking down at the boy laying in his lap. “hmm...earth” 

“yeah yeah okay i can see that, okay if you we’re going to be a teacher, what subject would you teach? art, science, english, history, math, or—“ 

“english, that’s so easy” 

rich giggled and sniffled bit, he did that when he was tired, but he never knew. 

“okay, blue, red, green, yellow, orange, or white?” 

“blue” 

“yeaaahh that was a stupid question” 

“yeah but you’re pretty so i’ll so i’ve you a pass” 

“aweee wormy thinks i’m cute” 

jeremy rolled his eyes in his head, starting to run his hands through richs hair again. 

“alright, last question, if you could be one person for a day, who would it be?” 

“is is multiple choice or a type in?” 

“type” 

“hmm..chris evans” 

rich turned his head up a bit as to not disrupt jeremys very pleasant petting 

“like..captain america chris evans?? like one of the hot exes from scott pilgram chris evans??” rich questioned, which only made jeremy laugh 

“yes..he seems interesting, you know he accidentally leaked a dick pic once?” 

rich sighed and typed in the answer. 

“allllright..it looks like, you my great boy, are a bee” 

“a bee? what was the quiz??” 

“which insect are you” rich moved his legs closer up to him 

“wow..fun...what’d you get?” jeremy sniffled, keeping his state, he was relaxed, which he didn’t get much of. 

“i got ant” rich pouted

“i see it”

“what the fuck” 

“what! being honest here ri” 

“yeah yeah yeah” rich rolled his eyes and curled up a bit, continuing to scroll through whatever he was, while jeremy slowly drifted to sleep messing with rich’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m still working on chapter three of virtual aerobics i promise !! just thought this would be cute :]] i hope you enjoyed !! 
> 
> — jeremy 💙


End file.
